Talents (Night Witches)
"Talents" is the seventh episode of the first season of Night Witches: Toils and Trouble. Summary Winds of treason While eating in the mess hall after the last mission, the group are told by a woman known as The Greek that two women whose plane was shot down have just returned. Meanwhile, preparations for the talent show must go on. Anastasia learns that her soon-to-be partner and less-soon-to-be husband is away and just married to Lena. Irina will have to do the lifts after all. She also learns that Veronika got her scar when her town was bombed at the start of the war, it doesn't feel to her that surviving made her one of the lucky ones. Veronika is also certain that she will die in the war, and survive through the memories of her comrades. Captain Barsukova sends Nik on assignment with the Pravda, who've come to cover the visit of the general. Not long after that, Captain Barsukova invites the whole regiment to the execution of one of these women. The testimony of her navigator, an Anosova Andreyeva, helped unmask her. Andreyeva herself is innocent. Barsukova hints that the connections of Andreyeva's influential and above-reproach family saved her. At any rate, her former squadron no longer want to serve with her, and she is moved to 2C. Tatania greets Anosova when she arrives. Anosova is shell-shocked: I've known her for over a year, I had no idea... ''She successfully reaches out to Tatania. Anastasia starts working on the banner for Sergeant Smirnov and asks Anosova whom she is going to marry. Veronika thanks Anastasia for her efforts to prepare the talent show; Anaosova offers to play the violin if she gets one. The deputy politruk tells Tatania about Alexi and Lena, who'll return soon: they will keep living in their respective barracks. Lena may now be shunned by many, but she is resilient and will have at least five women on her side. While in the older Sheremeteva's office with Tatania, Irina offers to set up a boxing mach with Ivanova. Her act-up works wellThanks to a good roll.: this will show the 218th that the 588th is not just ''skirts. Bad news, though: Irina is still in the dance with Anastasia. Tatania quips: you did this to yourself. Veronika has an interview with Barsukova: she has volunteered to pilot with Andreyeva to keep an eye on her. The politruks accepts to give Andreyeva's violin back, as a favor that will Veronika build confidence with her. Would Veronika join the NKVD? Veronika only answers: My husband said the same thing. When Veronika returns, the banner is completed, the violin is brought, Irina announces that Ludmilla is going down in their upcoming match and Anastasia takes Irina to the hangar so that they can prepare their secret moves. Tatania quips again: Yell really loudly if you need help! The General's Inspection The general arrives, starting his inspection with the 218th. The women of the 588th must stand ready until he comes to them. The large pot-bellied man with a scar on the forehead laughs when he recognizes Irina: She's got a lot of guts, a lot of heart. Irina had to camp in front of his office for a month before he let her join. Time for the dance comes. All except Anastasia wear their dress uniform. As instructed, Tatania looks perfect. There are several performances before Anosova takes her violin and starts playing, it sounds really good, the emotion she puts it makes the uplifting song very mournful. Anastasia dances in tights, a dress and point shoes. She starts to dance, smiling and graceful. Her Nutcracker princess morphs into Black Swan, as sorrow that they never see feeds back on the violin. Anosova wants everybody to remember how it was before the war. Irina keeps her promise to Polya, she lifts Anastasia, on the delicate high note of a crescendo violin moment. It is over; everything is quiet; Anastasia walks to the front of the stage and unfurls the banner; Smirnov proposes; Yú accepts: Fine, I guess; the lovebirds kiss. Svetlana then introduces the boxing match. Irina is ready but overconfident; Ivanova lands a couple good blows but ultimately falls, her clock cleaned. The two have a bonding moment. Before the dance can proceed, with the victrola playing, the general promotes Tatania to Lieutenant. Tatania staggers when he affixes her new shoulder boards, then just stands and smiles for the congratulations and the propaganda shots. Anastasia found Anosova amazing, will make her a friendship bracelet. Irina keeps company to Anosova, who won't get dances. Veronika, who acts like a perfect hostess and tries not to be noticed, makes sure they're not bothered. Irina does dance with a short skinny dude, an Andrei Kasanov''NftE'': Credits to @krellen for the suggestion., who thinks he has a girlfriend now. Supplies Drop The next mission starts right after the dance, as the sun rises: the section will drop supplies on a beachhead that really needs them. Because it is in daylight, there is more flak than usual. The mission is a success, the marines wave at the pilots when they get the medicine, the food and the ammunition. Veronika and her navigator — Anosova — perform a maneuver that results in their plane taking damaged that would otherwise have downed Irina and Anastasia's. They all make it back to base. Right before they land, Veronika asks Anosova: Why do you fly? Because I belong up here. Good answer. Veronika is bleeding but can still land her damaged plane — #84, henceforth known as Death's Kiss — with no problem. Anosova helps take Veronika to a medic. Notes Category:Night Witches